Captain Universe
Captain Universe is the cosmic entity that is the manifestation of the Universe and Deception. History Since anicent times itself, there has been a being of cosmic energy that watches over the millions of known Universes this being is known as the Uni-Power, or to others it goes by his hero name Captain Universe. Captain Universe is not simply a person, in a simpler term it is not someone at all, it is literally a manifestation of the Universe itself known as the "Uni-Power", a sentient and powerful cosmic energy field that seeks out people in times of great need and bonds with them. In another sense, it is every person--it is the potential for heroism that lives in each of us. When the Uni-Power chooses a partner, it endows that person (animal, or rarely persons) with the powers, memories, and costume, becoming Captain Universe. The partner can use the powers of Captain Universe until the whatever threat, caused to uni-power to choose a host is gone, or if the host dies. However, if the partner tries to use those powers for personal gain or for evil, the Uni-Power will immediately desert host and strip them of thier powers, and any form of memory they have with it as well. Captain Universe is also known to be the God of Deception as he is the one responsible for many unsolved hidden mysterious, and clouded unsolved puzzle the universes has to offer. Personality The Uni-Power does posse a state of mind and is known to be calm and gentle-like. The Uni-Power knows not to interfere with affairs of Mortals or even that of Gods unless its help is needed the most. It has the sense of justice to do all that is right and remove evil from the universe. However Captain Universe at times has shown to be unforgiving to those who harm not only earth, but the multiple Universes as well, and will at times go to extremes lengths to suppress such forces (at one time it even assumed a dog to stop a burglar). However Captain Universe is no fool as he knows the world’s salvation will never come and all he can do is try and fight for peace as long as it can. Appearance The Uni-power does if it feels like it should can assume a form of a being made of pure silver wearing a suit holding a cane, however it's can take on many forms of all shapes and sizes, when its without a host, looking completely different from the last time someone may have come into contact with. Powers Captain Universe's powers and power levels vary from partner to partner, presumably to meet the demands of the job at hand. The Uni-Power also enhances the powers and abilities of a host who already has such powers and abilities for example he has once given his power to the mighty hero of the Trojan War Achilles, who was renowned for his incredible speed, with the Uni-Power giving it’s energy to Achilles, he was able amplify his speed allowing Achilles to outrun even time, despite the buff in a host’s already given power there are some that remain relatively constant include: * Uni-Vision: a sort of cosmic consciousness. Captain Universe can sense things on a subatomic level or at great distances. This power can also force someone to tell the truth. * Matter/Energy Manipulation: Captain Universe can divert an energy flow in a different direction or convert it into a different type of energy. Diverting the flow of gravitation, for example, allows flight. Captain Universe can also change matter at the atomic level, for instance, to transmute one substance into another or to change an object's shape. * Mind Perception and Alteration: Captian Universe’s own unique power allows him to cause powerful illusions or alter one’s five senses, or alter the mind of someone in anyway he desires. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Ike Dreyar